wizards in mystic falls
by Hannah1796
Summary: Ester puts a spell on Waverly place and alex and her family go to mystic falls to get help from elena Pairings include alex/Jeremy/juliet/kol/alex/juliet/elena/Stefan/elena/damon


_Alex was so terrified right now there was an evil curse going on in her town made by an evil witch named Ester _

_It was like a tornado wind blowing all over the place taking everything with it alex tried her best to stay on ground if not it'll take her with it her legs were shaking so bad she had started to cry preying that this wind storm will end all of a sudden the wind had token the table she was hiding under _

Oh my god! Ahhh someone help

_The wind had begun to move alex luckily she had grabbed a hold on the bar stool her legs however were still blowing in the wind finally alex's ex girlfriend juliet had ran in the restaurant _

Oh my god alex hold on!

Juliet i can't!

_Thanks to her super fast vampire speed juliet had gotten to alex just in time_

Are you ok?

Does it look like I'm ok!

Sorry wrong time to make jokes

_Juliet scooped alex in her arms and speeded out of there juliet and the russos and just about everyone in town_

_Had found a seller to stay in until the wind had stopped _

Alex are you ok

Yes mom thanks to juliet

What did you think alex i wouldn't help you

Well

Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean i don't love you still

Really you mean it

Yes

_Alex and juliet had given each other a big hug to be honest alex missed juliet's touch but they have moved on_

So what are we gonna do stay here the rest of the night?

Just until the wind stops which should be soon

I'm really getting tired of Ester's magic spell she's put on this town

Juliet have you ever met Ester?

Yes i have I've met her family as well in fact I've shared a romantic bond with her son kol

What?

Well it wasn't serious mostly just a lot of making out and blood sucking why this doesn't bother you does it alex

Oh no it's just this family and this witch seems so deranged and cruel

They didn't used to be at least not the siblings

I think we should leave this town until we figure out what to do

Yeah your right alex there's some people i met there that can help us and when I mean people i mean two vampire brothers a doppelganger and a witch

They sound awesome _alex said awkwardly _

**A week later **

_The Russo's agreed they had to leave this town and go to this place called mystic falls in Virginia _

_And it seems like this elena really wants to help alex thought _

(knock knock) hey you packed yet

Yeah almost

Look alex i hope i didn't hurt your feelings when i told you about kol i mean i wasn't really in love with him

All it was was basically vampire sex and talking so i hope your not mad

I'm not

You sure

Yes

Oh ok that's good

By the way are you coming with us or are you going with your family?

Unfortunately my crazy ass vampire family

_Alex and juliet both shared a laugh at that even though they aren't together anymore they are still best friends _

_That's how they even started out cause juliet had dated Justin before realizing she had loved alex_

Ok let's get outta here _(alex said trying to hold on to her suitcase full of her stuff)_

_Alex had wondered how different mystic falls was going to be compard to where she lives she hoped it wasn't _

_As crazy according to juliet it was pretty crazy years ago but she hadn't been there in years_

Ok we're here

Hey dad do you care if I go ahead and go to see this elena Gilbert

No just stay safe

Don't worry i got some virvan in my water I'll be ok

Virvan? _(Mrs russo asked)_

Juliet said it keeps vampires from compelling you well se ya later

_Alex had gotten out of the van and didn't look back she's very interested in this town of horror _

_Soon alex was away from her family out on the street alone she started to feel a little creeped out_

_She was wondering how long it was to this girls house until she walked by a big white house looks like a_

_Rich person lives there_

_She walked up to the doorstep knocked on the door and drank s gulp of her virvan water in case there was vampires there she then heard someone come by the door a girl opened it a girl with brown hair and brown eyes she was also pretty _

Hello?

Hi are you elena Gilbert

Yes are you alex

Yes can i come in

Sure

_Alex had walked in nervous she was afraid something might try to attack her _

Just take a seat on my couch so your here about ester right

Yes do you know her

Unfortunately yes i do me and my friends went to a ball she had a while back but it was just a scam to get my blood

She's a Vampire also?

No it's a really long story that i don't want to bore you with so tell me what she's been doing

Well she just started to put these horrible spells on my town a week ago she gave us a wind storm i

Almost blew away

Yep sounds like ester _(elena said sipping her tea)_

You know you don't have to keep looking over your shoulder there's no vampires here my brother wouldn't allow that

What do you mean?

He's a Vampire hunter

But what about your boyfriend juliet said you had a boyfriend named Stefan

Yeah _had_

Had?

Let's just say he went a little crazy

How so?

He got sired to Klaus Mikelson ester's son who happens to be a Vampire I'm sure juliet told you that story

She did kinda sad

It really is

So are klaus and his family still in town?

Yes except for ester she's in hiding

So all of the Mikelson's are here

Yes why?

_Later that night in mystic falls _

_Juliet was in the woods with no flash light or nothing she kept hearing things going on_

_Then she heard something like as if someone was really close to her she could smell it_

_It was a fermillier sent like she had smelled it before _

_She turned around for a second and when she tunrned back around _

Hello juliet

_It had been kol following her_


End file.
